new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
AIM
AIM is the third character in Lawl Assault. Entrance Sign On AIM appears in the sign on loading screen and jumps out from it. Special Moves Neutral B - Mailbox There are two parts to this move. The first part of this move: AIM sticks a mailbox to the ground. The mailbox can be retrieved and taken to another area. The mailbox can stand still on the same spot as long as it doesn’t sustain 25% damage. Once the mailbox is placed on the ground, a tiny mailbox on the bottom of your HUD will display how many letters you have stored. Up to twelve letters can be stored. Projectiles from AIM or an opponent can be thrown into the mailbox to create mail as long as the mailbox is open. Any projectile can be converted as one letter, however, fire-based projectiles wouldn’t work. The second part of this move: Pressing B makes AIM write a letter to himself, he can write up to three letters. AIM can use these letters to throw at opponents or stock up on mail to use for other special moves. If the mailbox isn’t on stage, you’ll be able to use strong, short-ranged letter projectiles, depending on your letter storage queue. If you are out of letters, you’ll be back to the first part of the move where you set up the mailbox to redo the letter storage process. Side B - Smileys AIM leaps back throwing a smiley that will disappear quickly in the back of him, it’ll be a bit tricky to use according to the direction. There are five different smileys, the smiley order will always be the same. *Happy smiley - A standard smiley with no effect. *Tongue smiley - A quick and fast attack, also great for horizontal recovery. *Angry smiley - A low ranged, strong attack. *Flirty smiley - Triggers horniness. *Kiss x smiley - Poison’s opponents. With the usage of letters, the effects of a smiley can last longer. Eight stored letters are required for this increasement. A single letter can contain one smiley, an attempt to add another smiley would cause the letters to explode. When a letter explodes it’ll stun. Depending on what smiley was on the letter it’s hitbox will vary in size. A letter with a smiley counts as +1. Up B - AOL Channels AIM bounces from a channel platform that lasts for a few seconds. AIM uses a standard channel but with the use of letters there can be different channels. *One letter - A high horizontal jump. This channel lasts for about one jump. *Two letters - A short hop but deals great damage. This channel lasts for about two jumps. *Three letters - It grants you the longest lasting channel. This channel stays for 25 seconds, it’s also the only channel that gives you the highest jump out of all the AOL channels. This channel hovers up just a bit when it’s left alone. Down B - AOL Photocam AIM takes a snapshot from an opponent’s action with his photocam. A snapshot with an attachable picture requires one stored letter, without a stored letter this move will only stun opponents. Doing AIM’s Neutral B and attaching a picture while pressing Down B will increase a letter count depending on what type of photo you’ve taken. A snapshot of an opponent executing a move (either a normal/attack or a special move) would increase the letter count by two. Taking a snapshot of an opponent doing a taunt will increase the letter count by three. With the picture and letter all together you’ll have a total amount of four stored letters. There is a limit of two pictures in one letter, when a picture is taken for the third time the first picture is discarded by AIM. Just like the smileys a single letter can only contain a set of 1 or 2 picture(s). Of course trying to add pictures into another letter will cause the letter that is currently out of AIM to explode. You can add a smiley and a set of pictures into one single letter, but the same thing will apply when adding more to a letter. Final Smash - Dial Up Connection AIM jumps away from the battle and drops a modem 56k into the stage, a series of radar signals come out of the modem. When opponents are around these signals it makes them lag, damaging them in the process. Any kind of action of an opponent under the effects of the radar such as walking, jumping and attacking will certainly keep damaging opponents. If the modem was left alone, the Final Smash will continue its process. Once the connection is complete, AIM will reappear in the stage and all opponents will become slow for a total of 45 seconds or until they lose their own stock. Opponents can destroy the modem and end the Final Smash, they have a total of ten seconds to destroy the modem. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: *urgent sound effect* *KO Sound 2: *inactive sound effect* *Star KO: “Goodbye.” *Screen KO: N/A Taunts *Up Taunt: *AIM’s phone rings* *Side Taunt: *AIM summons a hand with a ribbon in its finger pointing forwards while a weird sound effect plays* *Down Taunt: *an AOL Instant Messenger board appears next to AIM and displays a random message* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: *AIM runs to the center of the victory screen from the right, puts on a party hat and waves* *Option 2: *AIM appears from the left, waving in the center of the victory screen and runs away while leaving a message “So easy to use, no wonder its 1#” before it disappears while a voice says it* *Option 3: *a voice says “Welcome to the World Wide, wow.” while AIM runs and stays in place at the center in the result screen while putting on some sunglasses and doing his signature pose* *Lose Pose: *lying on the ground* Category:America Online Category:Lawl Assault Category:Playable Character Category:American